2 AM
by shadocoon
Summary: Soul gets home late only to find his Meister asleep on the couch. Fluffy SoMa oneshot as per usual.


**2 AM**

**AN: **Little fluffy thing that I wrote. It's been a while, but I think I'm back on the SoMa horse

It was 2 AM. Soul was so tired that he couldn't even remember why he was getting home so late. All he needed now was the take a hot bath and then collapse into his bed. He opened the door quietly in case Maka was already asleep. She was probably up reading at this point, but he believed that it was better to be safe than severely sorry. The house was quiet as he eased the front door shut. The lights were on, so he was probably right about Maka being awake. That was good. He was too tired to tiptoe around for much longer. Soul was mid yawn when he finally saw his meister on the couch. The book she was holding was open and resting in limp hands. She was curled up, only using the space of one cushion. Okay. So maybe she _was _asleep.

Soul shrugged. She would be fine there. He hung up his leather jacket, taking less care than he had been before. Maka was a fairly deep sleeper so long as he didn't go talking too much or playing any loud music. He made to walk past her and go into the kitchen. A little late night snack never hurt anyone. Especially if that person couldn't remember their last meal. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but he really hadn't eaten dinner. Before he made it past the couch and her sleeping form a thought hit him. _I might as well put her book on the table. _He met no resistance as he slid the hardcover volume out of her hands. He found the bookmark she kept between some of the back pages and wedged it where she had it open. With that taken care of he could finally call it a night.

_What if she gets cold though?_ There was definitely a slight draft, and Maka was small and skinny. He would feel lousy if his partner woke up with a cold that he could have prevented. He used the comforter from his room, deciding that it would be the safer choice. He wasn't about to go rummaging around in her room. He draped the thick blanket over her awkwardly. It was hard to figure out how to place it with her current sleeping position. He briefly toyed with the idea of moving how she was lying, but quickly decided that he would like his head to remain firmly on his shoulders. A loud yawn escaped, reminding him of exactly how tired he was. The bath wasn't going to happen. Neither was food at this point. The new plan was bed and then sleep. _Should I really leave her on the couch like this?_

What if she woke up with a stiff neck? She wouldn't be cold at this rate, but couches really weren't the ideal sleeping place, not for a whole night at least. Why was he so worried though? This wouldn't be the first or last time Maka fell asleep while in the middle of reading. She had also passed out in more uncomfortable places than on their couch. Soul smiled fondly. For such a strong girl, she did have her quirks like that. It was what he liked about living with her. Despite how much of a pain she could be, being her roommate meant that he got to see more than just one or two sides of her. _Like her sleeping face. _The unwelcome thought drew his tired eyes to her face. Mouth slightly parted and whole expression relaxed and peaceful, Soul imagined that he could hear her quiet breaths. She would kill him if she found out he saw the teeny bit of drool at the corner of her mouth

He pinched his own arm to make sure he wasn't asleep because what in the _hell _was he thinking and doing? It must've been the exhaustion getting to him, because he was worrying a little too much about Maka and thinking way too much about how surprisingly cute that sleeping face really was. Aaaand there it was again. Seriously. He really had to get to bed. Should he carry her to her room? He could probably pick her up bridal style and get her there without disturbing her. She was light and small enough that it wouldn't be difficult in any way. Something about it felt wrong. And if she put together the pieces of falling asleep in one place and waking up in another he would probably be branded as a pervert. That settled it. He was going to bed. _Now_.

"Soul…" quiet and slurred, but unmistakably his name.

Soul stiffened at the sleep talk. He stopped in his tracks, not sure what to do, but pretty damn sure that his face was glow in the dark at this point. There was nothing weird about Maka talking in her sleep, but his _name_ and that _voice. _Way to play dirty, Albarn. It was like she was trying to make this torture for him. Being a teenage guy who lived with a teenage girl wasn't exactly the easiest task he had undertaken, but he had thought that he was good at it by now. How quickly he could be proven wrong.

"Okay. You're going to bed." He spoke firmly to himself, leaving no room for argument.

He said the words loudly, half hoping that she would wake up and, after being pissy with him for a few minutes, finally retreat to her room. A quick glance showed that her position was shifted, but that was all. He went back over from the few steps he had succeeded in proceeding towards his room and fixed the blanket again. _It would be easy enough to just fall asleep here. _She was taking up such an absurdly small amount of space that he was sure he could just slide in there and not cause any problems. Yeah right. That would definitely cause a few problems. For the both of them. _Can't go to my room. I left my blanket out here. _Or he could just take the blanket back. He would also be fine just using the sheets on his bed.

Or, according to his actions, he would be just fine sitting next to her on the couch, the top of her head dangerously close to his thigh. Yeah, that would definitely be the best idea.

* * *

Soul awoke gradually to a stiff neck and a welcome and unidentified weight in his lap. Blinking sleep out of his eyes he attempted to work out the crick.

"Mornin', Maka." He addressed the girl whose head was currently resting on his right thigh.

Ah. So that's what that was. Wait. Hold up. No. Soul scrambled away from Maka and the couch, more flustered than he should have been. The sudden move jolted Maka awake. She looked around slowly, taking in the surroundings of the living room and finally Soul.

"You got home late last night. I was already asleep."

She rubbed some sleep gunk out of the corners of her eyes and let out a miniscule yawn.

"Yeah I know. I gave you my blanket."

She looked down at the comforter.

"You want me to make breakfast?" He offered before she could respond.

"Oh! Sure. I'll help in a minute after I wash up."

"Yeah. Whatever."

He forced himself to not watch her as she walked to the back of the house. _Play it cool. _Soul waited until she left the room before he started in the kitchen. He felt normal now, normal enough. Sure he was attracted to his Meister, but it was nothing weird like last night. Last night being something that she would never have to know about. That settled it. That was the _last_ time he would be getting home at 2 AM.


End file.
